


A Lucky-Eyed View

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: stainofmylove promptathon [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four legs are better than two because...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky-Eyed View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



> Prompt 
> 
> Lucky: 4 legs are better than 2

Four legs are better than two because:  
  
1\. Pizza Guy can't balance as well on two legs, and Pizza Dog can knock him over to get to the food.  
2\. The better to hold down the pillow with.*  
3\. He's closer to all the good smells.  
4\. Pizza Girl won't sit down when she's tired unless he waits at her feet until she reaches down to pet him.**  
5\. Pizza Guy loves people with four legs best.***  
  
*Pizza Guy makes an awesome pillow.  
**Pizza Girl needs to sit down more often.  
***Proof: Pizza Guy only pets people with four legs.


End file.
